The Shirt
by Riley-Ann Charles
Summary: Well, my third try to write a english fanfiction, I hope you like it!


Disclaimer: All TBBT characters are the property of CBS, Warner Bros. TV and Chuck Lorre Productions.

Note: So, I hope you like it! And thanks again to Google Translation!

Short Cut: Penny wear Sheldons shirt…

.

.

.

The Shirt

"This is my shirt!", stated Sheldon, as Penny came into the living room. "I know", replied Penny simple and sat down in her seat next to him.

Confused about the answer he looked at Penny and shook his head. "Once again, this is my shirt!"

Penny looked at him and smiled.

"I know", she answered one more time. She knew what he wanted, but she wanted to tease him a little. Leonard, Howard and Raj sensed this and pinched the loud laughter.

"The question here is why are you wearing it?", he blurted finally after a few moments out. "I felt like it", replied Penny. Of course she knew that he did not like this answer.

Sheldon's mouth began dangerously to twitch. As before, his friends pinched a loud laugh and tried to concentrate on the TV.

"Penny!", said Sheldon. "Yes, Sweetie", she replied smiling. "You had to pull on the shirt? What's that? You know well that I wear it tomorrow!"

"Put another shirt on", said Penny. "But on Fridays I prefer always to this shirt, you know that!", Sheldon called applied. Penny nodded and patted him on the knee.

"Of course I know that, but I felt like it, get used to it", replied Penny cool, she was absolutely not fazed.

"Get used to it, get used to it? Dear lord, Penny took the shirt of - NOW!", Sheldon blurted out. "Only if you give me that", Penny replied, pointing to the one he wore.

"What?", asked Sheldon confused. "You want this, I want that", Penny said. Sheldon looked still at her blankly. "That makes no sense!"

Penny shrugged. "Why do you wear that which I already wear all day?", Sheldon said absolutely helpless. "I like Batman!", Penny replied.

It was unclear why she put on his shirts. She had enough of their own in the closet and the even fit. His shirts were too big.

"Now you change or are you staring longer in the air?", asked Penny, who once again patted him on the knee.

Grumbling Sheldon looked at her, took her hand and pulled her into his room.

.

.

No sooner had the door closed Penny pulled the shirt off and just stood in jogging pants and bra in front of Sheldon, who looked at her with big, blue eyes.

"I guess you like what you see", Penny grinned and held out the shirt. Sheldon was torn from his thoughts and took the shirt itself.

He carefully hung it on the clothes stand and turned back to Penny, who in jogging pants and bra was still there. "Well yours", she smiled at him.

Still Sheldon said nothing and stared at her. "Moonpie!", Penny said. That brought him finally from his stiffness. "Nobody calls me Moonpie, except my Meemaw!"

Penny smiled, walked up to him and tugged at his shirt. "I want it, you promised!", Penny said, looking at it from this big, innocent eyes.

Sheldon looked into those green eyes and sank into it. God, he just couldn't say no to her. He retired from his Batman shirt and gave it to Penny.

Immediately, she slipped inside and smiled widely at him. "Thank you, Sweetie!" She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a little kiss.

Sheldon sighed softly and nodded. He still did not understand why she wanted it.

But Sheldon was not Sheldon, if he is not found out why!

.

.

No sooner had the door closed Penny pulled the shirt off and just stood in jogging pants and bra in front of Sheldon, who looked at her with big, blue eyes.

"Hi, Sweetie!", Penny smiled, on the evening of the next day and walked into the apartment 4A, Sheldon sitting in his seat.

"Hi", he said friendly.

"Where are the others?", Penny asked as she sat down next to him and snuggled up to him. "Should not go into the cinema in which I wanted, so they went alone", Sheldon explained.

Penny looked up at him and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "So we have a little time for us", Penny said with a smile. Sheldon, who had meanwhile put an arm around her, looked in her face.

He said nothing, but smiled and pressed a kiss on her forehead. Satisfied, Penny snuggled against his chest, took a deep breath and followed the film of the screen.

Sheldon pulled her closer to him and rested his chin on her blond head. "I know, why you wanted the shirt," Sheldon said after a few minutes.

"That makes me happy", Penny said with a smile and sighed softly. She had known that he would sooner or later come behind it.

"Penny!"

"Hmm, what?"

"You're wearing my hoody!", Sheldon grumbled.

-The End-


End file.
